GTN: Greatest Teacher in Nerima
by AMWOOD co
Summary: First work of AMWOOD co published. See Ranma actually meet GTO.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello, sensei?" a timid voice asked.

"Oh Hinako-chan! Or should I say, Hinako-sensei? How are you doing dear?" a kind and elderly voice responded.

"Fairly well, ma'am, but I'm having difficulty."

"Or really? What with?"

"There is a class that is proving to be more than I can handle, sensei. They are a rowdy bunch and cause a great deal of damage."

"Do they despise the institution that much?"

"No, sensei. They just tend to be a little too destructive. Several of them are more powerful than most people have a right to be, and when things get out of hand, they tend to destroy anything around themselves. No one has been seriously injured to date, but the tension is mounting. It's become more than I can handle."

"There, there dear. I know it can be tough."

"That's not all, sensei. It seems that the last principal has recently been removed from his position and..."

"Really? How?"

The younger voice responding in a flat tone, "Let's just say it involved pineapples, a student's pet pig, and high explosives."

"... but how did..."

"Trust me, sensei. You don't want any details. The point is that I am now the principal of Furinkan High School and am in need of a new teacher to handle my former homeroom. The problems there are too much for any normal teacher to handle."

"Well... I may have someone who could help you, Hinako."

"Really sensei? Who is he? When can he be here?" The young voice is very eager sounding.

"Well, that depends. There is a small following around him. I would also have to send another teacher with him as well, and my own vice-principal may follow eventually. Does this class have vacancies to allow a few more students?"

"It does. Most have tried to enter new homerooms."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem. Just be careful with this bunch. They have a destructive wild-side as well, but he seems to keep them in check."

"Who is he anyway?"

Well, my dear, it seems he is about to become known as..."

--==--

AMWOOD co presents

--==--

"You're WHAT?!" a student with long straight hair yelled.

"I'm being transferred." replied his bleached-blond teacher.

"But why?!" yelled another student, this one with a buzzcut.

"They have a class over in Furinkan that they can't handle now that they're homeroom teacher is the principal, so they hired me."

"But why?!" insisted the last of the group of three surrounding the teacher.

"Why what?"

"I think what they are trying to ask, sensei," responding a young man just outside the group while adjusting his glasses, "is why it had to be you who was transferred and why you are leaving us after all this time."

"Look, you guys don't need me here anymore..."

"Yes we do!" the shorthaired one yelled.

"As if," interrupted one of the girls behind the group. "It's been, what, two years since he came here and now most of us are just fine. We can handle ourselves. You three just have a severe case of hero worship. The only other issue is..." she stopped and stared at one of the other girls in the class, this one having long blonde hair and eyes that sported different colours, one blue and one brown.

"It's not like I've kept my intentions secret," said girl scoffed.

"Well, you four are in luck! They just happen to have a couple seats free in my class for anyone who wishes to transfer with me."

"Really! Oh sweet!"

--==--

The Greatest Teacher in Nerima.

--==--

"What, a transfer?" asked a young female teacher.

"Yes, my dear. You and he are being transferred to Furinkan High School."

"Both of us?"

"Well I assumed you would want to keep up your after school activities with him."

The young woman blushed deeply as both hands went to her cheeks. "It's not like that."

"Oh really?" the aged educator responded with a sly look on her face. "That decoration on your hand seems to suggest something."

The young woman came out of her shock and stared at her ring, a simple gem on its surface. "Well, maybe it is a little like that."

"You go sensei!" "Alright!" "You can do it! All night long!" Everyone stared at the last commenter. "What?"

"Thank you, Miss Sakurai."

"No, thank you Miss Fuyutsuki. Perhaps when we meet again I'll be saying hello to Mr. and Mrs. Onizuka."

--==--

A Ranma one-half and G.T.O. crossover (Where Ranma actually meets Onizuka)

--==--

The gymnasium was packed as students from every class of Furinkan High were assembled to hear the official news regarding the changes in staff. Speculation was widespread and the main source of information, pay a Nabiki, was not responding. Instead, she was taking bets. Oh, she knew. She just felt that this was the better way to make some dough.

Finally, the vice-principal stepped up to the podium. "Settle down, now settle down. Students, we have announcements to make regarding the replacement of our former principal..."

"May he rot in hell!" shouted someone in the crowd, which was followed by several cheers! Someone even started beating on a bass drum as the noisemakers and streamers flew.

"Settle down, settle down, settle down..." the V.P. continued like this for several repetitions. Never raising his voice, never getting frantic, never... "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Oh. Never mind. He just snapped. Everyone else's mouths snapped shut.

"Where was I? Oh yes. The new principal. With Mr. Kuno on extended medical leave after the incident none of us wish a repeat of," a collective shudder ran through the room. "We have decided that the best person suited to the job of principal of Furinkan High would be our very own Miss Hinako Ninomiya."

The small teacher rose and went to the front of the stage. She stood beside the podium and cried out "Hi! I get to be the principal! Isn't that great?!" Everyone just nodded, not wanting to upset the power sucking teacher. Well everyone except...

"Ha ha ha ha! You mean this little kid is the principal? HA ha ha ha ha!"

"Eikichi..." droned Azusa Fuyutsuki. Didn't he read up on what the staff and students were like? No, wait. Of course he didn't. That just wasn't the kind of thing that Eikichi Onizuka would do.

"Thank you for volunteering, sensei." The 'little kid' replied as she looked back at the cackling, bleached blond man. All the other teachers decided that a tactical withdraw was in order, resulting in two of the teachers falling off their chairs as they were shoved off of them by said retreating faculty members.

"Happo Gojo En Satsu!"

The crowd had seen it before (most had suffered it before), the faculty had seen it before (only the former principal had ever suffered it) and now it was time for the famous ki drain technique to find a new victim. Onizuka felt what was happening and began to yell, putting his hands to his face. Eventually he looked like an almost exact replica of the character from the famous Scream painting, wailing in a steadily shrilling voice, until finally... THUD! He dropped like a sack.

The now adult Hinako Ninomiya, former teacher and head disciplinarian and now principal and chief disciplinarian looked down at her latest target and sighed. She turned to the crowd and spoke up. "Any other comments?"

"When is pineapple head coming back?" yelled one very familiar voice to the students and teachers.

"Never if I have anything to say about it. We spent a great deal of time cleaning up the mess that he left behind for us to deal with," replied the principal.

"So he's gone for good?"

"Yes."

The silence was deafening. Oh wait, that's a different story. The roar from the crowd was deafening. Cheers of jubilation, shouts of glee and one student who exclaimed "My hair can finally grow back!" filled the auditorium. Hinako just smiled. Trampling on this would be a true and honest shame.

Half an hour later though, the vice principal had had enough. Again. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Thank you for that," Hinako remarked before she turned to the now much quieter crowd. "With the Kunos now gone we had to bring in a teacher to fill the vacancy made with my becoming principal. As a result of the deal made we now have two new teachers. They shall both be teaching philosophy in the second and third year levels. The new homeroom teacher for class 2-F is Mr. Ei..."

Hinako never got to finish as the former drained man seemed to have risen from the grave and snatched the microphone that had been secured to the podium and was shouting into it. "Hello! I'm Eikichi Onizuka! I'm 24 years old and I'll be the homeroom teacher for 2-F! If there are any pretty girls there, I have to warn you, I'm an engaged man and can't be taken away from my dear, lady love." With this he turned and smiled at Azusa who had the decency to blush but still rose and took the mike from him.

"I'm Azusa Fuyutsuki, I'll be teaching homeroom 3-E as their homeroom teacher. Yes, we're engaged, and no you can't get any details." She may not quite be Eikichi but she still enjoyed having fun with the students at their level to some extent.

"We'll see about that," one voice was heard saying. Azusa noted several shivers running through the crowd. Who said that?

"Well if that is all," Hinako noted, "We can now begin classes. Your first period will be only half an hour. To your classrooms people."

--==--

Onizuka took a look at the class roster, the teacher's notes still left untouched as he went through the names of the students for attendance. Then he came upon a couple of names he recognized.

"Fujiyoshi? Kusano? Murai?! What are you clowns doing here?"

"We aren't the only ones, teach!"

"Huh?" Onizuka looked around the classroom to see who else may have joined the stooges with his transfer. 'Let's see. Blue hair. Black pigtail. Big Spatula. Purple locks. Blonde hair. Bru—Wait! Blonde?!' Backing up he saw a face that when he had first seen it had tortured him for several weeks.

"Yoo hoo!"

"AH! Kanzaki!"

"Hello again, teacher! You didn't think that I would stay back at Holy Forest without my little genie, now, did you?"

"Damn it, Urumi, not that again!"

Ranma, who for once didn't seem to be the centre of attention in the class, gave an amused little smirk. At least this new girl wasn't after him. Granted, Kodachi was in hiding thanks to her old man, but Shampoo had been enrolled in his class during the previous semester. It seemed that all that was left of the fiancée front was now present and accounted for in this very class. Every other day it came to blows... usually to directed at him. It also seemed that the new teacher had his own share of girl troubles, though judging by the ring on the guy's finger, he had actually chosen his fiancée.

The realization that the teacher had chosen and still had this blonde stalking him suddenly worried Ranma. It meant to him that things would not be over if he chose one. Damn it, why did things have to end up like this?

--==--

Author notes:

Welcome to AMWOOD co productions first release, GTN. The idea came for this when I was reading the second issue of GTO. The cult that the former homeroom teacher is in is centred in Nerima. Actually, a lot of things are (like the garage that Ryugi finds Nao's brother in). Thus, why not have the GTO meet with the NWC? I've read a few crossovers and Onizuka and Ranma never meet. Instead of waiting for it, I chose to write something. A buddy of mine and I bounced the idea around at work for about a week and now I'm putting it down. A caution: this will come out as often as I get around to it. I'm hoping that will happen more often than it has (I've tried writing four other stories so far, one of which I hope to dig out of the grave).

From the offices of AMWOOD co


	2. Chapter 2

GTO's past.

She couldn't be happier.

She was alone in the house, once again, and she couldn't be happier.

It had been almost 3 years since he came, that wonderful, wacky, crazy teacher who changed the lives of herself and her parents. All he had to do was smash a hole in the bedrooms of her parents.

It had taken time, but her parents had finally repaired their marriage. They even went so far as to use a sometimes practiced Western custom of renewing wedding vows. They were now on a second honeymoon, leaving her alone.

Mizuki couldn't be happier. Her family was whole once more.

--==--

AMWOOD co presents

GTN: Greatest Teacher in Nerima

A Ranma ½ / GTO crossover.

--==--

Ranma sat at his desk during lunch. The whole class was staying in thanks to the weather. It was the kind of weather that made both Shampoo and Ranma very glad for indoor lunches. It upset Ukyo slightly as she didn't make as much business in their classroom selling her okonomiyaki.

Ranma dug his lunch out of his bag and prepared himself to devour it when a shadow loomed over him. He immediately turned to the shadow, his training telling him that Pop was once again trying to take a meal that was rightfully his. Then he remembered that Pop didn't come to school; Hinako had caught him trying to steal lunch one too many times from Ranma. Then, when he tried to sell Ranma as a fiancé to a girl in the next homeroom, Hinako made sure Genma wouldn't come back. The Panda still whimpered about the incident every now and again.

"Woah, hold it! We're not trying to do anything," a boy with spikey black hair spoke up, holding his hands up in front of himself in a typical 'I'm backing off' position.

"Sorry. My old man used to do some stupid stuff while I would eat." Ranma replied as he sat back down. He looked at his meal again and his mouth began to water. Kasumi's cooking was like a religious experience to someone who appreciated good food.

The boy with a blond buzz cut spoke next. "Hey, no problem. I know what you mean; parents can be pretty weird."

"Says the guy who's still a momma's boy." Spoke up a voice from behind the blond.

"What?" Murai quickly turned around. "Onizuka!"

Sure enough, the teacher of 2-F was there, holding his cup of instant ramen, devouring it and obviously eavesdropping in on the conversation. He had heard things about this kid here and wanted to find out about them as descretely as he could. For Onizuka, that was just shy of bringing a battering ram to the boy's bedroom.

"What are you doing here? Get lost!"

"Hey, come on, Murai. Give a guy a break. It's not as if you haven't heard it all before. Besides, I understand that she actually had quite the following at Holy Forest."

"That was just you three!" Kunio pointed out, glaring at Onizuka, but obviously including Fujiyoshi and Kusano in this little accusation.

"It's not like it isn't understandable. Your mom is hot." Kusano pointed out.

Ranma, never having heard this conversation before, just stared at the spiky haired boy who just spoke. Who talked about if a person's mom was hot in class? Who were these guys? And why did he get the feeling that this new teacher was just going to raise the level of crazy in the…

"Now let's see. According to the class roster, your name is Ranma Saotome and you are a mar…"

Onizuka stopped abruptly. What could have distracted…

"Did you fight some guy in a fighting competition on ice about a year ago?" Onizuka asked.

Ranma nodded his head. God he hated that fight. Stupid Sanzenin and his…

"I thought so! You're that Ranma guy that turns into a girl!"

Ranma fumed in his head. 'Damn it all! When am I going to finish a th…'

"I lost a bet because of you!" Onizuka yelled, pointing at the pigtailed protagonist.

"What?"

"I put 5000 yen on that fight that your partner would get kissed, but you just had to go and switch partners! You owe me 5000 yen!" Onizuka was know kneeling on Ranma's desk, hunched over on all fours, and was staring Ranma in the face with his face so scrunched up he was snarling.

"What? I don't care if you lost 100 000! That was your problem not… wait. Who'd you place a bet wi… wait. Aaargh! Why can't I even finish a thought out loud!" Ranma was now grasping at his hair. This teacher was nuts. Not only that, he was driving Ranma nuts!

Ranma recomposed himself, took a deep breath and tried again. "Let me guess: you placed a bet with Nabiki?" he asked in a tone that gave away that he already knew the answer.

"How could you…?" Onizuka took the two and the other two and smashed them together getting twenty-two. "Of course. That's how you knew!" He hopped off the desk and put Ranma in a headlock. "She's your agent isn't she! You little punk, you had it rigged!"

Ranma found the grip of the teacher surprisingly strong. He couldn't break out of it. What the hell was going on?

"Wait a minute? He's that Ranma? Hey I lost 1000 yen on the Ukyo Kuonji match!" picked up Kusano.

"No way! I lost 2000 on the three evils fight. Not only that, but that Nabiki girl ran away!" added Murai.

Fujiyoshi just kept quiet. Hustlers like him knew to be wary of any betting of the Evil Queen. A guy had to be real good to learn her spread. He just about had her methods cracked, but it was still close. As a result, he knew never to bet on anything she set up the odds for, she just knew how to make money too well.

Ranma had enough. He decided that this teacher needed a lesson so he picked the man up off his feet and proceeded to do a suplex. A German Suplex. Onizuka's head hit the floor and his body crumpled around it, freeing the boy. Ranma then whirled around and yelled at the other two, "Nabiki is not my agent or anything like that! She is a pain in my neck that likes to make money off of anything that happens to me and make my life miserable in the process! She's sold me to pay off debts, worked me to the bone while she was in a contest of her own that she had against some idiot I can't remember anymore with a stupid puppet, and sold pictures of me to people across the country! There is no way I'd ever work for that snake!" He then sat down in a huff and began eating his lunch. Even Kasumi's food was only able to lighten his mood slightly.

The volume of this rant had been such that the entire class had heard it. This included a certain blue haired girl and her friends. One of them spoke up as the buzz of conversation started to pick up. "Akane, aren't you going to do something? You usually hit him about now for insulting your sister."

Akane sighed. "Why? Everything he said is true." She still hadn't forgotten that whole fiancée exchange debacle or working in the casino during the battle of ten yen.

--==--

At this time, said sister was enjoying her lunch in the basement. The school still hadn't quite finished with the setup of he-who-shall-never-come-back (may his coconuts wither and die) so she had a place where she could meet up with the other members of her little organization and plan the events and bets for the next few days. It was convenient, somewhat secret, and no member of the faculty or staff outside this group would be caught dead near it.

"Hello!" Or at least no one who wasn't a new blonde.

One of Nabiki's girls spoke up. "What do you think you're doing here?"

The blonde girl, who was smiling so much that she was squinting, turned to her questioner. "Oh my. It seems that I've upset someone. And here I was, just looking for a little place to bring my talents to fruition. I mean, I could offer you so much." Her smile diminished. No that isn't right. It didn't diminish, it changed mood. It went from a 'happy bubbly' smile to a 'I know your secret' smile. "You really should consider taking up my offer."

The girl seemed intimidated by the look so Nabiki spoke up. "It's nice to meet you Miss Kanzaki, former class 2-4 of Holy Forest Academy's High School, student of homeroom teacher Ekichi Onizuka for the last two years, genius child with an IQ over 200 and known as the classroom terrorist for the things she would do to the teachers of aforementioned Academy's Elementary and Junior High Schools." Nabiki smirked. She so loved to rattle cages.

Urumi kept the smile, but levelled it towards Nabiki. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Tendo, student of class 3-E, sister to Akane and Kasumi, fellow resident of the Tendo dojo with the all but legendary Ranma Saotome, IQ of over 150 with a focus on mathematics and statistics and fabled Ice Queen and Evil Queen of Furinkan High School."

Nabiki stood up and looked at Urumi in the eye. Urumi returned the gaze. Both seemed to have their cores made of steel. And then it happened.

They smiled the 'happy bubbly' smiles, shook hands and said, "Let's be friends," in a strange synchronization.

--==--

At this moment, Onizuka had gotten up and Ranma had calmed down. Then both shuddered.

"Ranchan? What's wrong?" inquired Ukyo.

"It was like a thousand wallets all cried out in pain, and then were silenced." Ranma said with a haunted look as he stared straight ahead.

Onizuka had the same stare. "Only to cry out again in debt."

"Nabiki/Urumi must have a new friend." The two said in harmony. They then turned to each other. "Did you say Urumi?/Nabiki? Uh oh."

--==--

Azusa calmed her class down. No, not the ditz on ice-skates, the teacher. She was in charge of class 3-E. She had never seen such a well behaved class in all her life. Not a single student was out of line. She couldn't even imagine what the principal had been trying to warn her about. Apparantly, one of the girls in the class was some kind of high school gangster lord, but she had seen gangsters. Heh, she was engaged to one of the dreaded Onibaku, for crying out loud. There was no one here who fit that kind of description.

In the third row, a girl was taking notes on the dimensions of the teacher, guessing at the finer points, but the height was easy to figure out as props had been set up at varying height intervals throughout the room. She made these guesses since she made a few extra coins doing so at the carnivals every year.

In the second row, a boy was recording the entire lesson. This was not going to be used as study notes, but so that they could get positive Identification from varying parties outside of class as to where the teacher frequents and who she knows. When you select a target for a thorough investigation, you make sure that you have as many discrete details as possible. Camera's were just a little hard to hide at times.

And in the front row, a girl sat and looked absolutely angelic as she took notes and answered the teacher's questions. She had no worries. Everything was taken care of and the new member of her social group was a big hit already.

Oh yes. Nabiki Tendo was having a good day.

--==--

Author's Notes:

What? You thought Nabiki only hired girls? Those are just what people see in the spotlight. The Evil Queen was an equal opportunities employer. It's just that a pretty face in a skirt is more likely to draw people than your average High School guy. Besides, it's best to have informants on both sides of the lockers.

As for Onizuka's strength, some people are going to claim that he isn't strong enough to keep Ranma in a headlock. To those people, I draw your attention to the trip to Okinawa, when he 'rescues' Anko and Yoshikawa. I also draw your attention to the bridge bungee jump, specifically when he goes from Doremon to Kenshiro by smashing a pair of bowling balls that are attached to his hands. For comic fans, also remember the arm wrestling 100 guys (including Heihachi, Ryu and Ken: or at least look-alikes).

Just to note, I think I'll be putting out my story in pairs of chapters. I want to give a reasonable amount each time, and yet I feel comfortable making my chapters about 2000 words. The solution is to output more than one chapter per update. It also allows me to watch how my plotlines are going.

From the offices of AMWOOD co


End file.
